


No soy gay

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ya que Puck no es gay, esa oportunidad posiblemente no se repita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No soy gay

-No soy gay- La afirmación sobresalta a Kurt, que hasta ese momento se encontraba tranquilamente practicando en el auditorio

-Vaya, eso va a cambiar el mundo- Responde sarcásticamente el joven de ojos verdes

-En serio Hummel, no soy gay- Repite Puck, mirándolo con el seño fruncido

-Si, te escuché la primera vez ¿te importaría dejarme practicar?-

-¿Sabes por qué no soy gay?- Le pregunta el mayor, haciendo que Kurt suspire rendido

-Sorpréndeme- Responde sarcásticamente

-Porque no disfrutaría besar a un hombre-

-¿Y por qué me interesa saber eso?- Pregunta el menor, sin entender el punto de todo eso

-Porque voy a besarte- Y Kurt no puede objetar nada, porque Puck atraviesa el escenario en tres zancadas y ya lo está besando

Por dos segundos el soprano queda sorprendido y estado de shock. Al segundo tres se da cuenta que, ya que Puck no es gay, esa oportunidad posiblemente no se repita, así que pese a su nula experiencia se entrega al beso que resulta ser salvaje y exquisito. Se separan luego de casi un minuto, respiraciones agitadas en ambos y mejillas arreboladas en el mas joven. Se miran en silencio, Puck como meditando algo y Kurt en estado de aturdimiento.

-Quizás si sea un poco gay- Dice luego de unos segundos Puck

-¿Eh?- Es lo único que puede decir Kurt

-Digo, no estuvo mal- Y entonces vuelve a besarlo


End file.
